Keep the Ball Rolling
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Angelina was tired of the same old, same old. Fred thought it was time to get the ball rolling. Muggle!AU


Note: Muggle!AU

* * *

Angelina laid in the middle of the grassy field by the school, staring up at the sky with her arms outstretched. She took a deep breath, sighing dramatically. She could hear the other kids having fun on the playground in the distance, but she wasn't interested in playing over there.

It was the same old thing every time she came to school. It was class, recess, lunch, and repeat. Nothing ever changed, and Angelina was getting bored of doing the same old thing. At twelve years old, she shouldn't be getting bored. She should be _exploring_ , going on adventures in dangerous place like the teacher's lounge.

She sighed again, turning her head to stare at her classmates playing, but a shadow covered the sun rays that hit her cheek. That wasn't all that hit her cheek. Before she knew it, something connected with her face.

Angelina immediately sat up with her hand covering the spot that was hit.

"Hey!" she called out, looking around for the culprit.

Not too far from her, Angelina spotted a cherry red ball and a redhead running towards it. She was going to show them what happened when someone hit Angelina Johnson!

She rolled up her imaginary sleeve as she approached the redhead. Shaking her fist, Angelina opened her mouth to tell him what for yet was cut off when he gave her a wide grin.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna have to kick you to get your attention," he said. "The name's Fred by the way. Fred Weasley. I already know who you are, Angie. I pass your homeroom all the time."

Fred had the ball tucked under his arm as he held his hand out to her. Angelina only blinked; this kid was something else.

He waved his hand in her face. "Sorry about your face, by the way," he added. "You were just staring at the sky and didn't answer when I called to you…thought you might have been dead. No need for zombie kids trying to eat everybody's brains. 'Cept my brother George doesn't really have a _good_ brain. I'm the smarter twin."

Angelina shook her head while Fred was still talking. She held her hands out to stop him.

"You hit me with the ball because you thought I would turn into a zombie?" she asked him, her brows shooting up.

Fred shook his head. "No! Well…" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "That's not the only reason."

Angelina folded her arms and looked expectantly at him. "So…?"

"I wanted to see if you would wanna play kickball with me?" he asked, holding out the ball he had tucked under his arm.

"We should have more than just us two playing, right?"

He shook his head. "Forge is too busy playing the other kids like suckers in the checkers game. They think he's losing on purpose so he can get their candy."

"Forge?"

"It's what I call him. He's Forge and I'm Gred."

"Oh…kay?"

"So you wanna play or not?"

Angelina thought about it. What did she actually have to lose? She could lay back in the grass and ignore Fred, or she could play this kickball game and show him how good she was. No doubt he thought cause she was a girl he had an easy win.

She'd show him.

Angelina nodded and clasped her hands behind her back. "Okay, Fred, you're on," she said.

He grinned at her and jumped up. "Great! So we can make our bases around here with some stuff and get started."

She tipped her head and looked around for items to use as bases. They found a deflated basketball, a piece of a picket fence—she didn't want to know where Fred found or stole that—and pile of rocks. Fred stood in the middle, claiming 'ladies first' for the first kick.

He had the ball in his hands, ready to roll it. "Ready?"

Angelina flexed her fingers. "Ready!"

Fred wound the ball back and rolled it towards Angelina swiftly. Angelina ran towards the ball and kicked it with all she had, seeing it fly over his head and behind the bases.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, running for the ball while Angelina ran to the first base. "Wicked!"

She grinned triumphantly as she touched first base and ran for the second. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Fred coming for her with the kickball, aiming the ball at her.

"Oh no you don't!" she made a baseball leap for the base before the ball touched her. "Ha!" she said with a laugh.

When he was back in the middle with the kickball, Fred rubbed his neck. "Maybe we do need more people…" he trailed off with a light chuckle.

Angelina hummed in thought. Did she really want to have someone else in on their little game?

"What if we do this," she said. "We take turns kicking the ball, see who can get back to home base each turn?"

Fred tapped his chin. "Say, Angie, you have a point there."

"And no counting who wins, just for fun this time."

"This time?" Fred smiled at her. "So you wanna play again?"

Angelina realized what she said, and her lips formed an 'o'. They were hardly in the game, but she was having fun with Fred.

"Maybe," she said with a smirk. "If you can keep up that is."

Fred cracked his knuckles. "You're on."

Angelina rolled her neck and took the ball from Fred as they swapped spots. He kicked his feet back like a bull, making Angelina laugh. Winding the ball back, she rolled it towards Fred.

He ran forward and kicked the ball high enough for Angelina to jump up and catch. She succeeded but fell back into the grass. Fred ran towards her and held his hand out.

"I think I've met the greatest girl of all time," he said, his mouth parted in awe.

Angelina laughed and accepted the help. "Happy to be the greatest," she said.

Fred dusted off his hands. "You caught it fair and square, so you wanna switch?"

She shook her head. "Nah, we don't have to go by that rule with the two of us." She tucked the ball under her arm. "'Sides, nothing wrong with bending the rules or two."

Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mark my words, Angie, I'll marry you."

Angelina snorted and moved his arm. "Not before I eat your brain from becoming a kid zombie."

"Oi!" Fred said with a dramatized horrified expression. "Don't eat my brain!"

She laughed. "Come on, let's finish the game."

With a salute, Fred head back for home base and waited for Angelina.

Angelina smiled wickedly at him. Recess wouldn't be same old, same old after all.

* * *

A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and The Houses Competition

(THC) House: Gryffindor; Year/Position: Year 4; Category: Additional (1047 - 2532); Theme: Friendly Competition

(HSWW) Assignment #8 DADA Task 1: write the genre friendship

Word Count: 1,127


End file.
